dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinitenshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orgodemir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 20:49, January 22, 2010 Templates Hey Shinitenshi, I know you were asking about Templates on the talk page the other day. What are you looking for exactly? You want a template you can use for listing monster stats? Just wondering, cause I might take a stab at making something if you know what you are looking for. The ones that I made were pretty basic, but styles and color can be added later. Right now we just need to get a lot more data entered. --Pagoda 20:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Note that you can skip any attribute which you don't have a value for. I know there are ways to hide any fields which don't have a value specified, but I will research that a bit more later. Any other attributes which should be added? MP? It's always easier to remove some later than to try and add new attributes.--Pagoda 20:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Great, I'll probably tweak the template a little bit, but at least you have something to start entering the data into. Also, you can post your responses right here on this page, that way we don't have to go back and forth to read each others' responses. --Pagoda 20:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that Game Appearance should be added as well because some monsters have variances between the games. --Shinitenshi 20:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, Location. When it rains, it pours for me. So it would go Image / Name / Game Appearance / Romanji / HP / Gold / Experience / Dropped Item / Spells and Skills / Location --Shinitenshi 20:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Updated. --Pagoda 23:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think this template will be great for displaying Boss monsters, but for weak monsters, it would be better to display them in tabular format, since there are many monsters, but only one ore few Boss in an area.-- Snstar2006 18:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Immigrant Town I've edited the Immigrant Town page. I'm not exactly sure what you were going for, but puting in a float:right would cause the text below to wrap around the second table. I figured you were trying to get them side by side, so that's what I did. I nested your 2 tables inside another table. If that's not what you were going for, let me know. Did you want 2 tables instead of 1 big one for any particular reason? Or just personal preference? Also, check out this page for more table stuff. --Pagoda 03:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Articles There is a link on the sidebar underneath all the navigation stuff. Or you can just go to . --Pagoda 20:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) DQ VII hey Shinitenshi, thanks for your edits on the DQVII articles. Hopefully you'll find time to keep editing soon, there's still lots of stuff to do. Thanks again! --Pagoda 19:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recurring Terms Template Here's what I whipped up. I'll tweak the look a bit more later. Let me know if you had something else in mind. Note that it should be the first nav template used if there is more than one. -mini medal --Pagoda 20:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Classes I would say put everything in one article for now. If the article gets enormous, we can always split it later. Trying to merge articles later would be much more of a pain. ;-) --Pagoda 13:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Class template I made ya a template... It needs some sub divisions to make it more readable, but I'm not familiar with the VII classes. How should it be divided? --Pagoda 02:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oooh. Awesome. I can divide it now that I have a template. Don't worry about it. Thanks.--Shinitenshi 02:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably work on the styles a little more later. I'll make class templates a different color than the regular nav for the games.--Pagoda 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you work on a template for DQIII and DQVI classes.--Shinitenshi 03:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Shop Template We do have a shop template. Check it out here. Let me know if you think anything needs to be added. Generally we want the shop template to show the "essentials" about each item, and if someone wants to know more, they should go to the specific equipment article. --Pagoda 01:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization Please remember that monsters, at least those going by their species' name, do not have capitalization applied to them (ie, it should always be cumulus rex, not Cumulus Rex. This is how it is displayed in the recent games). Just try to remember this when working on articles, and please don't redirect uncapitalized articles to capitalized ones, it has to be the other way around. --PantheonSasuke 03:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen any of the recent games so I didn't know.--Shinitenshi 03:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Blaze I did the redirect. Now you can create the Frizz article. --Pagoda 01:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cavemon I don't see where there are any redirects, yo, but I will delete the group article anyway. --PantheonSasuke 04:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: dqvii walkthrough I believe all you need to do is put on the page you make, then it should automatically be set among the other walkthrough articles like these, yo. --PantheonSasuke 14:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Disambiguation Page Adan Aileron went ahead and did the disambiguation page, it seems. It should probably be kept in mind that the Evil Statue monster is likely a sculpture vulture. --PantheonSasuke 18:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Much appreciated, but please try to break the habit of capitalizing monster names. Unless they are at the beginning of a sentence, or if some other exception applies (such as Pandora's box since Pandora is a proper name), the given name should always be in lowercase (sculpture vulture, not Sculpture vulture; cumulus rex, not Cumulus rex). --PantheonSasuke 03:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ghoulish matters Recently, you made an edit to the ghoul monster, yo, stating it to be the same as the 'zombie' monster from VII. There's a bit of an issue with the edit, though... I think the zombies in VII are actually corpse corporals. At least, they look this way by their color. You also state that the ghouls were 'originally (called) zombies' but this is untrue. Since it's introduction, the ghoul has only been ghoul, unless you've traced something relating to the original Japanese release. In which case, I wouldn't know otherwise. I might also be forgetting something from the GBC remakes, but I'm pretty sure they've been ghouls. --PantheonSasuke 03:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : :The ghoul is on the left, the corpse corporal on the right. The ghoul's colors are more faded, while the corpse corporal is more vibrant (especially the hair, which looks more like french fries popping out of its scalp). --PantheonSasuke 02:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC)